


Rule

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: ※天童+濑见+川西*五色，降智pwp如果这是部门不成文的规定的话…
Kudos: 4





	Rule

五色犹豫再三，最终把天童前辈半勃起的性器前端缓缓含进嘴里，小幅前后活动着。他日常也会自慰，可是当熟悉又陌生的器物进入敏感的口腔，狭小的空间被侵略性的形状和气味支配，五色还是皱起眉头。  
“对，就这样，真是个好孩子…”天童深深地吸了一口气。  
五色全裸着跪在垫子上，双手撑在天童的大腿两侧，生涩地吞吐着他的性器。天童被五色逐渐挑起欲火，充血的阴茎上跳动的脉络把五色吓到，他刚想退出，却被天童一把扣住后脑勺。  
天童抓住五色的头顶，顺着柔软发丝的走向缓缓向下滑动，揉捏着五色的后颈。比起后辈、队友还是其他什么，五色在他眼里，更加像一只小动物。  
不不不没有看扁他的意思，是出于原始的第一感，他充满活力和斗志，永不屈服又天真无邪的眼睛，似乎只有栖息在原野的生灵身上才能寻见。  
被可爱的后辈含着，即便他的技巧是多么生涩，天童还是舒服得吸了一口冷气。  
“我说，我们可以开始了么？”  
一直坐在堆高的垫子上隔岸观火的濑见和川西沉默到现在，看着天童难以自持的模样，都蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“诶，快来吧~”天童继续摩挲着五色的肩胛骨，享受着少年人秀美的背部。  
“工，无论我们做什么，都不能发出叫喊哦，这是成为正选的‘试炼’啊。”  
五色被迫无法停下嘴里的工作，只得闷哼两下。  
濑见把五色很好地锻炼过的腿微微拉开，轻轻掰开他的臀瓣，没料到五色一下挣开天童的手，一脸羞赧地回过头。一想到“不能叫喊”的约定，他只得小声问道：“濑见前辈，这是做什么呢……”  
当五色从天童那里听说，成为白鸟泽的正选需要经过一道不成文的试炼——给前辈口交时，就如被雷劈过。当他们来到这个无人问津的器具室，还要自己脱光衣服时，内心的疑惑愈加膨胀。  
天童和川西对了个眼，不急不缓地开口：“小工你想成为白鸟泽的王牌吗？”  
“那是当然了！”听到“王牌”二字，五色眼中的疑惑与羞赧一扫而光，取而代之的是向往的亮光。  
“那这可是成为王牌的试炼哦~”  
“是这样…吗？”五色陷入沉思。  
天童一把抱住五色，在距离他只有三公分的地方停住：“我们才刚刚开始呢~”  
五色看着天童血红的瞳仁里的光，一时间不知作何反应。天童趁机把五色扣在自己胯下：“继续吧~”  
濑见在五色圆润紧致的臀上落下轻轻一吻，感受到在天童那里辛勤工作的人传来的颤抖。  
“工真的很可爱呢。”濑见示意川西把包里的润滑液拿过来，一边舔咬吮吸着五色的尾骨处，一边伸手握住五色的下体，缓慢撸动。  
五色的敏感处被捏握，又有前辈看着他的后庭，他难以自持地扭动着身躯。  
濑见从川西手里接过润滑：“工，记得我们的约定吧？绝对不可以大声叫出来哦，这是成为正选的规则。”  
五色已经加深了吞吐的长度，耳朵里只剩下自己口腔和天童的性器摩擦的水声，没有意识也无法对濑见的确认做出表示。  
濑见就着覆盖满润滑的中指缓缓推进了五色的后穴。  
被冰凉的异物侵入，五色扭动的幅度更大了，口里支支吾吾地发出抗议。  
濑见只得用前臂勾着五色的下腹固定住他。  
“温柔一点啊英太！”  
“已经很温柔了，要不我们换个位置？！”  
“免了。”天童被五色舔得舒服极了，五色无师自通，还会用舌头去舔敏感的前端，让天童很是受用，他当然不会把五色的嘴巴让给濑见。  
濑见细致地为五色做着扩张，炽热柔软的内里令人浮想联翩。在五色肌肉线条明确的漂亮的背部、他为天童口交的噗嗤声和甬道触感的刺激下，没有做准备工作的濑见已经硬得前端湿润了。濑见抽出手指，牵连出绵延透明的细丝，在微弱的灯光中闪着淫靡的光泽。  
“真是糟糕啊。”濑见发觉自己的声音已经沙哑了。他强忍着想立刻贯穿后辈的冲动，握住阴茎对准穴口，毫无阻力地一滑到底。  
“呜呜呜！！！”五色抓紧了天童的手臂以示抗议，但天童前辈在他的口中，他既不敢发出声音，也不敢有过大的动作，陌生钝痛和羞耻感化作泪水打湿了睫毛。  
天童被后辈可爱的神情击中心脏。五色的泪水只会让天童内心凌虐的欲望愈燃愈烈。  
“工肯定没有尝过‘这个’。”天童梳起五色的湿透了贴在皮肤上的齐刘海，露出他光洁的额头。五色受着濑见的撞击，口中也没有停下，委屈地盯着天童，只见天童诡谲的笑容又加深了一层。  
五色内心涌出无端的恐惧。  
毫无征兆地，天童一下把自己的性器送到五色喉咙深处，湿润的天鹅绒般的内腔一下包裹住了天童的前端，如进入云端的感受让天童舒服得呻吟出声。  
五色被突如其来的深入吓到，咽反射也让他苦不堪言，想要呕吐却无法实现，牙齿也无法落下，满溢而出的只有无法停下的泪水。  
天童最后一下射在了五色的喉咙深处，随即很快退了出来。  
五色在本能地咽下后疯狂咳嗽起来，刚刚聚集在嗓口的泪水等各种分泌物让五色差点窒息到发疯。他在咳嗽过后，大口喘着气，看着双腿叉开，优哉游哉地坐在自己面前的天童，内心的委屈和后怕更加难以言表。  
而五色身后的濑见并未给他过多的休憩，刚才深浅交替的抽插让濑见找到了五色的好地方。方才被天童折磨得差点魂飞魄散的五色并未注意到来自下体断断续续的快感，而今濑见如此直白又强烈的刺激让五色还在喘息中的躯体再一次颤抖起来。  
原本刻意压抑的声音在刚才那阵咳嗽中不复存在，五色瘫软着上半身，带着哭腔呻吟着。  
“濑…濑见前辈…我呜呜呜我不行了，求、求你呃…”  
我们在这里不是为了怜香惜玉的。三位前辈在内心异口同声地宣告。  
濑见感觉自己快到了，他俯下身子啃咬着五色的肩，喘着气在五色耳边轻道：“工…真的很棒呢…”  
五色听到夸奖，一片浆糊的大脑也分辨不清夸奖的对象，傻乎乎地放下了微不足道的脸面，享受起濑见的抽插。不一会，五色就到了高潮，精液从未多加照料的前端喷薄而出，后穴也绞紧了濑见。  
随后，和天童一样，濑见冲入了五色的深处，将精液留在里面。  
濑见松开在高潮余韵中颤抖的五色，看着川西上前，打趣道：“这么猴急，不让工休息一下吗？”  
“他可是我们的王牌啊”，川西从后面抱住五色，让他坐在自己的怀中，顺势在他耳边问道：“对吧？”  
五色的“王牌感应雷达”正常运转，原本微阖无神的眼睛逐渐有了光彩。  
“这不是很精神么？”  
“川西前辈…”五色刚想说什么，被川西突如其来的进入冲刷得一干二净，嘴里只剩下有气无力的哼唧声。  
川西抱着五色的姿势很微妙，借住重力，性器插到了很深的地方，不光扫过前列腺，前所未有的饱胀感让五色几欲疯狂。他摇着头让川西不要插更深了。川西一边揉捏着五色贫瘠的胸口，时不时用指甲掐揉一下可爱的乳头，还不停在五色耳边轻念着“王牌”。五色一步步退下阵来，只剩下舒服的呻吟声。  
天童和濑见也没闲着，一位抚摸舔玩着五色另一边的乳头，另一位则撸动五色的前端。  
在前辈们悉心的“照料”下，五色又一次攀上顶峰，射到两腿战战，汗流浃背。

大概是第一次接触到前列腺高潮，过于刺激的体验没有让五色坚持到前辈的第三次进入，就处于即将昏睡的状态。  
正直青春年少的他们怎么会就这么结束？  
三位前辈围着五色紧实美丽的躯体打起手枪。精液先先后后洒在了五色不时颤抖的脸蛋和腹部，顺着肌肉的沟壑缓缓汇流到肚脐和腹股，和他略微小麦色的肌肤形成了曼妙绝伦的画卷。  
五色被操到失神，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。半软的阴茎里只能战战巍巍地吐出一点透明的液体。最直白、无底线的缴械投降。

“是不是欺负得太过火了？”川西蹲下去扶起毫无气力的五色。  
“哪有，去年贤二郎被做得更加过分呢。”濑见胡乱抹了抹五色不知沾染了多少种液体的脸蛋。  
天童把五色丢得到处都是的短裤、T恤和队服拾了起来，盖到五色布满汗液与精液的躯体上。  
“欢迎成为我们的王牌，工。”

白布在24h自习教室看书，直到月悬于半空，才拾掇回宿舍。当他以为所有人都已上床的时候，楼梯口传来脚步声。  
川西扶着五色上了三楼一年级的宿舍。  
白布想起去年此时。他不由地在昏暗的楼道里捏紧拳头，向一楼三年级宿舍的第三个房间的门前吐了口唾沫。  
“去你妈的，天童觉。”


End file.
